Nation Ideas
This is a list of suggested Nations that could be added in Blood & Iron. However, it is up to the developer's decision whether or not they're going to be added. '' If contributing, Please follow these guidelines: * At least three battles in the Napoleonic Wars. ** Said battles must come from nations already in the game. ** For example, if the Holy Roman Empire was added, it would have to fight 3 battles against France. If it did not fight at least 3 battles in the war, then it cant be added. (The HRE did fight 3 battles.) Which Nation would you like to see next? Hungary Holy Roman Empire Wurtemmburg Norway Netherlands Westphalia Saxony Grand Duchy of Mecklenburg-Schwerin Papal states Sweden Nations Holy Roman Empire The Austrian Empire was originally attached to the Holy Roman Empire in the earlier stages of the conflict. After the Battle of Austerlitz however, Francis II dissolved the collection of states at the behest of Napoleon and in its place, the Confederation of the Rhine was established. Francis II abdicated the throne as Holy Roman emperor but kept his title as ruler of the Austrian Empire - which maintained independence from the Confederation of the Rhine * Habsburg Monarchy The Habsburg Monarchy was part of the Holy Roman Empire and fought in the Napoleonic Wars. Kingdom of Wurttemberg Wurttemberg was part of the coalition forces. Norway Norway was an ally of France in 1814. Hungary Hungary was part of the coalition in 1809. Kingdom of Westphalia The Kingdom Of Westphalia was a client state of the French Empire. The Prussians also formed the Westphalia Landwehr, soldiers who fought the French as a Westphalian. Netherlands The Netherlands was part of the coalition or is part of Orange-Nassau Saxony * Electorate of Saxony The Electorate of Saxony fought France with Prussia but later joined the Confederation of the Rhine and was ranked up to a kingdom. * Kingdom of Saxony The Kingdom of Saxony fought with France until 1813 when the Confederation was dissolved. Duchy of Mecklenburg-Schwerin The Duchy of Mecklenburg-Schwerin was a territory in Northern Germany held by the House of Mecklenburg residing at Schwerin. It was a sovereign member state of the Holy Roman Empire and became a member of the Confederation of the Rhine when the Holy Roman Empire was dissolved until it was elevated to a Grand Duchy. (Barely participated in the sixth coalition so not likely choice) Papal States Invaded by French Forces during the Napoleonic Wars during their Italian campaigns. Sweden In 1803 Britain had declared war on France, at this time Sweden had remained neutral together with the Nordic countries Denmark–Norway, and Prussia. But after the execution of Louis-Antoine-Henri de Bourbon-Condé in 1804, the Swedish government broke all diplomatic ties with France and concluded a convention allowing the British to use Swedish Pomerania as a military base against France, in exchange for payments. Russia also promised Sweden that 40,000 men would come to the aid of the country if it was threatened by French forces. So on 9 August 1805 Sweden joined the Third Coalition and declared war on France on 31 October. Armée' des '''Émigrés Founded in 1792 and fought France since then, this partisan force had a size of 20.000 at largest. Units for existing Nations Neumark, West Prussian, East Prussian, Pomerania, and Rhineland Landwehr There were many Landwehr regiments, above are some that are not included in the game. In the game, there are only Elbe, Kurmark, and Silesian Landwehr. Rhineland has red collars and cuffs, Neumark looks the same as Kurmark, East Prussia looks the same as Kurmark, West Prussia has black collars and cuffs, and Pomerania has white collars and cuffs. Category:Browse Category:Factions Category:Extra Category:Fanbase-related pages